


Sweatertown

by NovelistServant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Blankets, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Sweater Town, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistServant/pseuds/NovelistServant
Summary: Who better to cheer Mabel up than a fellow resident of Sweatertown?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Sweatertown

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for siro-cyll, who I would be honored to call a friend and a wonderful, beautiful, creative and spontaneous person. Guys. I cannot thank them or y’all enough for everything! Things have been rough for me lately, but YOU make it possible to keep going! Keep being you and don’t let anyone stop you. - N.S.

It was raining that day. Maybe that was why it took Ford awhile to decide that it wasn't a figment of his imagination he was hearing, or another natural sound the woods would make in this weather. No, no it was definitely crying.

Stan was asleep in front of the TV in the living room and Dipper was upstairs in the attic. Ford was on his way to his lab to work on a project, having his fifth cup of coffee in his polydactyl hands, when his ears picked up the soft distraught sound of his niece's sobs. His protective instincts heightened and he sat the mug down by the cash-register to better approach the door quietly. Ford hesitated, not having a clue how to help a usually-bubbly thirteen-year-old girl, but his heart couldn't take having her in emotional pain and he not do anything, so the socially-awkward old man gingerly opened the door and peeked.

Since the Mystery Shack was closed today, the gift shop and it's porch was certainly a good place to be if you wanted to be secluded and alone. Ford was discouraged to find Mabel with her back against the shack, her knees by her chest, and her entire body suffocated in her blue-rainy-sweater; she was in Sweatertown, a bad sign according to her twin.

Ford crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the door to keep it open. He still had no clue what to do. He racked his brain to try to think of what was causing his beautiful little girl so much unhappiness. Was Waddles hurt or sick? Did she and Dipper have a fight? Did someone make fun of her? Then it hit Ford like a ton of bricks; Mabel had been talkative informing her family at breakfast on a date she had today with a new boy she liked. All evidence screamed that the date did not go well at all.

Ford slowly walked through the door and closed it quietly, allowing his footsteps and small noises to warn Mabel of his presence. His arms were crossed over his chest lightly to give his limbs something to do. "Mabel, sweetie?"

"Mabel's not here." She mumbled through her article of clothing, sniffing wetly. "She's in Sweatertown."

"I see." Ford's cheeks suddenly felt hot. He couldn't help but feel like he was already doing something wrong. "M-M-May there be… erm, visitors in Sweatertown?"

"No." Mabel moaned. She must be very upset to reject any attempt in comfort. "Please go away." And her soft crying continued.

Ford, without realizing it, lightly pulled his turtleneck up to his nose, covering the bottom-half of his face, all the while his cheeks turned rosy and he was becoming hotter. He racked his big brain on what to do, but no amount of PhDs could prepare him for this. Perhaps Ford should leave Mabel alone so she could dispose of her emotions at peace. Then he thought of what he would want in this situation. Back when he would cry in his room after a bad encounter with a bully, while initially he may want to be alone, he _needed_ someone to tell him that it would be okay. Always that someone was Stanley; maybe Ford should tell him to help Mabel, they were extremely close and he could probably help their little pumpkin way better than Ford ever could…

But then Ford finally noticed his little habit, one similar to Mabel's. They were, after all, the Sweater Twins, dubbed so by Mabel Pines herself. They _needed_ that extra comfort, that hug from something warm and fuzzy you can get anytime. Being trapped in the Multiverse for thirty years deprived him of having someone around to hug him and he was immensely grateful to have that back; he didn't want his amazing niece to go without that extra level of comfort and love dearly beloved can give.

Ford walked up to Mabel, sat next to her, and pulled his turtleneck over his lead, leaving a little bit of charcoal-gray floof poking out, and he crossed his arms over his knees and held his knees close to his chest. Mabel slowed her crying down when she realized what her uncle was doing. To see exactly what he was up to, she peeked a little shiny eye out of Sweatertown and then quickly retreated before she could get caught, but she knew what her uncle was doing. Grateful and breaking down, Mabel curled up to Ford's side and cried more freely. Ford did not lift his head, but he did wrap his arms around her and let her cry for a few minutes.

They were both silent, apart from Mabel's sobs and the sounds of the rain. Ford rubbed circles into her back and just focused on being there for her. He desperately wished he could fix whatever had hurt her so bad, but maybe he didn't need to. Maybe he didn't need to know what happened and to swoop in and try to save the day. Maybe he just needed to be there for Mabel, like how she was always there for him.

When it seemed like Mabel was slowing down, Ford left Turtlenecktown and waited for Mabel to do the same. She slowly freed her face from Sweatertown and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. Ford wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you feel any better, my dear?"

Mabel nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Mabel looked hesitant. She was still a good way into Sweatertown. But then her uncle did some quick thinking and had another idea.

"Wait here for me, just for a minute." And he got up and went inside.

While Ford was away, Mabel dried her face and took in deep breaths. She was grateful that Ford didn't obey her and went away. She loved him very much and she needed him right now. He came back with a fuzzy blanket in his hands and a small smile on his face. He sat in front of her and threw the big blanket over their heads, making a tiny tent.

"Welcome to Blanketburrow." Ford greeted quietly, making Mabel giggled and cover her mouth. "Population: the Sweater Twins."

Mabel crawled up on his lap and hugged him around the neck, and Ford found himself powerless and unable to return the gesture, not that he wanted to be powerful enough to deny her. After a long hug, Mabel sat on Ford's lap and told him everything in the comfort of Blanketburrow.


End file.
